TLf7777's Mixedup Story Jamboree
by Teen-Lyokofan7777
Summary: A multitude of Xovers to count. Code Lyoko and a lot more. Too many pairings to tell. Done at ECHS. Written with a random heart!


**Cassidy's Mixed-Up Story Jamboree**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ANYTHING, but the plot and Cassidy (T-Lf777).**

**Places (in case of amnesiac folk):**

**Lyoko—a virtual world with Duo at the steering wheel.**

**Kadic—a school in France on Earth's turf**

**The Farm—Milo and Otis's farm**

**Cross Academy—Yuki's school**

**Tokyo Japan—Chiyuki's hometown**

**Madagascar**

**Malibu**

**Colorado**

**Illinois**

**Peach Creek—Ed, Edd, and Eddy's cul-de-sac**

**Middle of Nowhere, Kansas—Courage's home**

**Hogwarts—the school of witchcraft and wizardry**

In a swarm of harmless dragonflies, Cassidy (T-Lf7777) and her mom drove all the way to Denver, Colorado, in two days. Cassidy was listening to "Youth of the Nation" on her IPod with the volume on 16 and reading a book of her Horsefeathers series. This time it was Horse Angels.

Okay, so you want me to back up? Cassidy and her mom wanted some mother-daughter time together.

Just then, Cassidy looked up from her book and saw some dark figures. Fearfully, she said, "Mom there are some dark figures in the sky!"

"Do you know some magic?" her mom snickered.

"Mom, look up in the sky!" Cassidy commanded.

Her mom looked up and said, "Aw, Cassidy, they're only clouds!"

"They're not clouds! There are dark shadows in the sky!"

"So?" her mom asked.

"_So!_ Those shadows could be Dangerous Dangers in the sky!"

"Dangerous _Dangers;_ what the heck are they?"

"They are dark entities! Here! I have the manuscript for the Doberman Adventure!"

Her mother stopped at the shoulder of the road and read her daughter's book.

"Hands, feet, and faces but no identity, you write? Shock gauntlets! Oh, my! They'd kidnap you alive! Rhiannon will have no one for her sister!"

"Oh, relax, Mom! I'm not in danger! They might as well kidnap me if I were their Treasure Jewel! But I'm not so they won't!"

Just then, a cow, bearing the sign 'I'd rather not talk about it', appeared. "Cassidy, you better _fly_ with me!"

"Uh…since _when _do cows randomly tell me to fly with them?" Cassidy asked.

"Since when do cows talk at all?"

"Technically it is impossible to have cows say anything other than moo!"

The cow, obviously annoyed, grabbed Cassidy's white shirt and flung her on his back.

"SUPER SPRINT," Cassidy shouted randomly as the cow flew out of sight.

Cassidy Rene' McGuire felt scared as the cow flew her to France.

Meanwhile, in Peach Creek, a house exploded as Ed ran around in circles, screaming, "IT IS THE CURSE OF EVIL JIMMY'S COUSIN!"

Then Nazz came out screaming, "COOKIE-DOUGH-CHIMICHANGA-DIP CODE!"

Back at the farm, Milo and Otis felt bored. The pug-nosed pup and the curious cat felt welcomed when they came home with their families. Milo with Joyce and their kittens and Otis with Sondra and their puppies, they came to the farm, even though Joyce didn't feel like it. Their friends, when they came home, celebrated their return. Gloria, one of the chickens, clucked with joy as they came over. Julie, Milo's mother, gave her son some licks. "I see you've become a sensible cat!" said she.

"Well, I've been with Joyce," Milo said.

"Joyce," his mother questioned.

"My mate!" said Milo.

"You've had kittens?" she asked.

"Yes! 'Even named one Milo Junior," said Milo.

"The kittens are your size," said Julie.

Milo purred. "I'm proud of you," said Julie.

"Thank you, Mother," said Milo.

Back with the cow…

The cow landed at the entrance of Kadic Junior High School. "Why did we land here?" asked Cassidy.

"Because there's this policy," said the cow.

"Policy? What Policy?" she asked.

"It is called the PAC—Policy against Cows—and I can't get inside!"

"Why?" she asked.

"They said if I show up on their grounds again, they'll ship me off to a farm where I was to be forcefully branded!"

"How awful!" said Cassidy.

"Awful indeed," said he.

"What should I do," said Cassidy.

"Grab the message from my tail and give it to your friends in the Library," said he.

"You randomly know karate, don't you?"

"Yes," said he. "You've got the power!"

Cassidy grabbed his golden (A/N: Really golden) message and went over to the library. "Hey guys," said Cassidy casually but nervously.

"You're done with mother-daughter bonding already?" asked Ulrich.

"I have a message to give you guys," said Cassidy as she slapped the message down on the table.

The message read,

"Dear Lyoko teens,

"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I know that you haven't known that you were witches/wizards, but we wanted to wait a few years before you got accepted.

"We await your owl by no later than August the 13th. I'll send an escort to your location (wherever you are) when you send the letter!

"Pleasure to have you at Hogwarts,

"(Insert signature and crest here)

"Minerva McGonagall

"Headmistress of Hogwarts School

"Member of the Order of the Phoenix

"Order of Merlin 1st Class"

"That's what they want us teens to do!" said Cassidy after they read the message.

"A-O-A-O-A-O-A and the voices BANG like the angels singing! And we sang, 'A-O-A-O-A-O-A!' And we danced on into the night," sang Mathias, perfectly in tuned to Santana and Chad Kroeger.

"Durell," shouted Jim in his Paco the King of Disco Uniform, "Keep it down. I'm trying to get my funk on!"

"A-O-A-O, A-O-A-O and we danced on into the night. Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place, we could tell how we felt from the look on our faces. Spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes, the room left to move in between you and I."

Jim then chased Mathias until a were-rabbit landed on them and the same house in Peach Creek exploded with no invalids.

All of a sudden, Ed's voice magnified and said, "PINK CHICKENS AHOY! IT IS SUCH A GOOD BOY!"

"Okay," said Ulrich, rubbing his ears, because he felt a whole lot of pain in said area.

"Silence," said Milly.

Everything went back to normal, and everyone stopped the randomness.

"That should stop the randomness for five minutes! It's hard to do a newscast with randomness all around," said Milly.

"Weird," said Odd.

"Very dodgy," said Jeremie.

"Milly made the randomness go away," Cassidy said.

Milly, who didn't know what happened after that, picked up her camera and went to Carla to interview her.

"Oh, my, gosh, the cow," Cassidy then got up.

"Cow?" asked Aelita, who realized that she hadn't said anything since Cassidy's arrival.

"What cow?" Jeremie said.

"I know that this is crazy, but I flew by talking cow!" said Cassidy.

Crickets chirped for four and a half minutes.

"It's true!" said she.

"R-R-RUFF!" said someone.

"Five minutes are up!" said Jeremie.

Rolf's voice carried over to France and into Cassidy's ears. "Why are Rolf's chickens barking like the dogs of pipsqueaks?"

Everyone looked to the camera and said eyes wide, "Uh-oh."

"What did Cassidy eat last night," said Jeremie.

"Ow," shouted Cassidy. "Aelita, why did you pinch me?"

"To see if you were dreaming," said Aelita.

"Well," said Cassidy, rubbing her arm, "it isn't!"

"At least we don't have too many flaws," said Odd.

Just then, Otis came in flying while saying, "Gioej34ojfojoajijdjof!"

"Okay…" said Cassidy squinty-eyed in one eye.

"I take the sacrifice to the pink chicken master!" yelled Sissi, holding an unconscious Hervé over her head.

"Okay…" said Cassidy again. "This is weird."

"Why are they saying pink chickens I wonder," asked Aelita, feeling the same feeling that Cassidy was.

"I have no idea," said Odd, somehow, in his purple cat costume. "But we have a real problem!"

Ulrich was in his samurai costume. "That's the understatement of the year!"

"Silence," said Jeremie.

"That will help," said Cassidy.

Ulrich and Odd jumped back into their Earth outfits. "Five minutes starting," said Cassidy.

Hervé looked down and almost fell in love. _I'm in Sissi's arms,_ the bespectacled-pimpled boy thought. Sissi, however, was incredulous. "Hervé, you IDIOT," she shouted as she dropped him.

For the rest of the time limit, everyone talked about the random things going on. All of a sudden…"I MUST TAKE THE SACRIFICE TO THE PINK CHICKEN MASTER," shouted Sissi, Hervé unconscious in her arms again. "I MUST NOT LET HIM DOWN."

Cassidy smiled as if her birthday just came early. "Do you want me to say the word again?" asked Jeremie.

"You serious? If Sissi gives Hervé to the pink chicken master, I would like to see for myself!" Cassidy, suddenly dressed like Yumi, said with a huge smile on her face. She then saw Sissi walk out the door, aided by Nicholas, and literally slithered after them.

"WHEREVER I MAY ROAM!" sang Odd in the best Metallica in a century.

Yumi, suddenly having an electric guitar in her hand, tried to hit Odd, but she stopped and played a wild guitar riff matching Metallica's 100%.

Aelita looked a little weirded out, Jeremie, almost clueless. Then Ed's voice magnified again, and he said in the best Sarah impersonation, "I'M TELLING MOM!"

"OK," said Ulrich, rubbing the left ear that was sore, "That hurts!"

"You're telling me!" said Jeremie, feeling a headache coming.

"PINK CHICKEN MASTER!" yelled Sissi outside.

Odd kept singing "Wherever I May Roam" with Yumi still on the electric guitar.

Aelita felt absolutely dumbstruck. "Shouldn't we say the word?" she asked.

"Cassidy wants to see for herself," said Jeremie.

Cassidy, meanwhile, found where Hervé and Sissi were going.

The land was sparse with a black mystique about it. Near the center, a throne stood, all four legs on the ground. On the throne, a chicken with varying shades of pink sat.

Cassidy randomly found a non-poison-ivy bush and hid. She fanned some of the leaves to see the action.

When he stood to address Sissi, Sissi bowed low to the ground with Hervé in her arms. "Welcome, my fine human friend," said the chicken in a Count Olaf accent. "I trust the journey was uninterrupted."

"There was a cut in my possession for a few minor minutes," said Sissi. "But I have your sacrifice as needed."

"Excellent!" said the pink chicken, and then chuckled darkly.

"Your sacrifice is in you hands. What do you want to do with it," she asked, excitedly.

"We should wake him up and prepare him for the sacrifice ritual," said he.

"Sacrifice ritual," whispered Cassidy to herself. "What ritual?"

"I used a sedative to make him sleep, but he barely even noticed when I administered it," said she.

"Ingenious!" said he.

"Very ingenious," said Sissi.

"Do you have some reversal," asked the pink chicken master.

"No," said Sissi.

"Then we wait," said PCM (A/N: I found an abbreviation).

"Yes we shall!"

Cassidy was dumbfounded. Sissi was going to sacrifice Hervé. Why was the question in her mind. She got up slowly as to not be heard, and headed over to the library where Odd finished off the song "Wherever I May Roam" and went over to "Wanted: Dead or Alive," by Bon Jovi (A/N: The Crossroads version, not the This Left feels Right version). "It's all the same," he started. Yumi played along, still fighting playing along to try to hit Odd on the head—which of course was hard.

"O…kay," said Cassidy, "What happened while I was out of the building?"

"Someone's loud voice gave Ulrich an earache and me a headache. Aelita is a bit confused, and Yumi and Odd think they are the Pop Rock Progressives again!" said Jeremie simply.

"My, oh, my," said Cassidy. "I have some news of my outing! Sissi is going to sacrifice Hervé to the pink chicken master, and there is one!"

"Oh, my," said Ulrich.

"Now can I defeat the Monsters of Lyoko?" Cassidy jumped up and down. As she jumped, her feet turned into a black, gooey, sphere-like tail.

"GRAVY," said Ed's voice.

"We have a problem," said Jeremie.

"THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE…a lively city that feels so calm…ah…what's this?" Narrator said as Mojo Jojo arrived on scene. "MOJO JOJO! And he's…being attacked?"

The citizens of Townsville started to scratch their heads in confusion. Mojo being attacked instead of them being attacked? What?

A closer look showed that Mojo was being followed by tricycles. Unlike regular tricycles, they were flying and holding closet-hanger-shooting weapons.

Blossom, at the girls' house, was studying her Conversational Chinese when she heard, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!"

"Holy!" said she. "Girls! It's time to roll! Trouble!"

They flew to find Mojo Jojo being attacked by closet-hangers. "Oh, man," said Buttercup. "I wanted to do some action!"

"It seems that Mojo Jojo is being attacked!" stated Bubbles.

"Help me, Powerpuff Girls," shouted Mojo from the now-here pile of closet hangers.

"Well, since he's a citizen," said Blossom, shrugging because they had no choice.

**Later…**

Mojo was most grateful when the Powerpuff Girls defeated the tricycles. What had happened was uncertain, but he thanked them mercifully.

Yumi and Odd stopped playing the author's favorite songs and sat back down at the seats. "The mackerel!" said Yumi, "What happened?"

"You played Teen-Lyokofan7777's favorite songs," said Ulrich.

"Uh…guys," said Cassidy, looking out of the randomly large window. "We may have to duck and cover."

"Why?" said Aelita.

"Because there is a tidal wave of soda coming our way!" said Cassidy, panicking.

(A/N: Soda rewired them to make ticking Soda Bombs and they exploded!)

"What?" Yumi said eyes wide.

"Take cover," said Jeremie, whose voice sounded like it came through a communications device.

"Ten's more than enough! Here we go!" said our favorite purple cat-like warrior.

"Odd, snap out of it!" said Cassidy, shaking Odd, still looking like an undeveloped Marabounta part. "We're not on Lyoko, though I wish I was."

"Okay," said Odd, now thoroughly weirded out.

Aelita, under the table, watched with little curiosity as the wave crashed through the window and into the library. Odd and Cassidy were engulfed inside the soda wave. "ODD," shouted Ulrich in pain and shock. "CASSIDY! NO!" Cassidy, remembering her swimming lessons, took Odd and headed to the top of the wave.

Odd hacked a little, but was fine. Unfortunately, the two swallowed a lot of soda when they reached the surface. The wave dispersed a few minutes later and Odd and Cassidy found themselves on top of a bookshelf of Albert Einstein books. Cassidy and Odd both had hiccups. Looking down, Cassidy said, "Whoa, (hick) we've landed (hick) ourselves (hick) in quite the predica—(hick)—predica—(hick)—trouble."

"You're telling (hick) me, Empress," said Odd. "(Hick) we are on top of (hick) the Albert Einstein (hick) section!"

Jim came to get Odd and Cassidy a few minutes later with a ladder. Once their feet hit land, Cassidy and Odd felt a little disoriented.

"Are you okay?" said a soda-soaked blonde genius.

Cassidy, obviously soaked, nodded, and then got on all fours like a dog and shook off some excess soda. "We (hick) are fine!" said the black-dressed brown-haired girl.

Odd, still hiccupping, felt obliged to do the same. "I (hick) feel (hick) awesome!"

"Odd," said Cassidy. "(Hick) I (hick) feel that we should (hick) calm down (hick) or something!"

"I think Cassidy's right!" said Jeremie.

"Where am I?" asked Aelita. Somehow she passed out during the wave.

"In the Library!" said Jeremie.

"Is everyone all right?" said Yumi, crawling out from under the table.

"Cassidy and Odd have the hiccups; we're all soda-soaking wet; and Sissi is going to sacrifice Hervé to the Pink Chicken Master!" said Jeremie simply.

"Yikes," said Ulrich, crawling out of the shelter he hid in!

"Yikes indeed," said Cassidy.

There was a limited time to talk about things when, all of a sudden, a boy with blue hair, a yellow shirt, and blue pants crashed through the barrier between Code Lyoko and Ed, Edd, n Eddy. "Cassidy girl a minute of your time; Rolf's chickens are barking like squeaky-pips—"

"Cassidy," said Jeremie, still soda-soaked, "Who is this and why does he know your name?"

"Jeremie," Cassidy said, panic rising in her chest, "this (hick) is Rolf! And I don't (hick) know why (hick) HE KNOWS MY NAME!" She yelled the last four words because she was panicking.

Rolf held up one of his chickens, and, instead of clucking, it barked like a dog. "Kiwi!" Odd yelled suddenly. Cassidy scratched her head. She then turned-tail and pondered this while walking around in the soda-soaked library.

While feeling around the books, she felt a loose book. She stopped, gasping like a fish-out-of-the-water, and pulled that book down. A chamber on Jeremie's left opened up. Jeremie then jumped up, panicked, and randomly landed in Aelita's arms. She might have been surprised, but Aelita was different. She then did the XANA's Kiss and kissed him on the lips. Jeremie felt surprised, and froze in her arms.

Cassidy, who witnessed the scene, felt a little excited, whilst Rolf cocked his head and raised an eyebrow in awe. He rested his head on his fist and smiled. "Nana will be most proud when she hears that Rolf saw this scene of romantic-ness," said Rolf softly to Cassidy.

Cassidy fought the urge to slap him upside the head. _If only XANA Dunbar were here,_ she thought. On cue, XANA arrived. "You rang my cute-yet-pretty princess!" said he.

Cassidy then grabbed his head and kissed him. "I love you XANA! Dance (hick) with me!" said she. XANA said, "Okay," and they danced to the song "Wait for the Sunrise" until Jeremie unfroze and Odd and Cassidy's hiccups stopped. "Rolf is so happy to see two scenes of romantic-ness," said Rolf.

"Well, his nana needs some counseling," deadpanned Yumi to a smiling Ulrich. Just then he did the same thing to Yumi. She blushed to that of a red balloon. "What's the occasion?" said she softly but romantically.

Right away, Ulrich said, "I love you!"

"He did it!" Odd celebrated.

"Ulrich-boy had nothing to lose!" said Rolf.

"W-w-why the kiss, Aelita," stuttered Jeremie, in love.

"I love you, silly," said Aelita as she tickled him under the chin.

Jeremie blushed.

"I-I-I love you, too," said Jeremie, giving his peace sign.

William arrived to see four blushing teens and one blue-haired boy. "Okay who did the swim?" he asked.

The teen girls understood what he said and blushed. "W-w-w-why no one!" said Cassidy.

"The one who did the swim is—uh, Claire," said Yumi.

"Claire? That's weird," said William. "She would do the swim on the first of each month!"

"Well, something she couldn't control made her do the swim on a later date!" said Aelita, fully understanding the situation.

"That is the truth," said Yumi, lying through her teeth.

"William, you should—eh—practice your craft—" Cassidy gave William a wink to make him understand—"in the woods of this cheese!"

"I won't let you down," said he.

"Now go," said Cassidy confidently.

William left to the "cheese" as Cassidy indicated.

"'Cheese?'" Jeremie asked the brown-haired teen.

Cassidy leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Lyoko!"

"Oh…" said he.

"What?" Ulrich said.

"Lyoko," whispered Jeremie, so that Rolf wouldn't find out.

"Ah," said Ulrich.

"Rolf is so confused. What is this swimming that has to deal to the water?" said Rolf.

"Rolf," said Cassidy, addressing him, "if I told you what it is then you would run around and spaz out like a rabid squirrel!"

"Rolf would take Cassidy-girl's word for it, as Rolf does not want to run around like the rodent of a seed-hunter!"

"Thank you, Rolf!" said Cassidy, relieved.

Just then an upside-down-T-shaped thing burst into the room with what looked like a milk bottle and a hot dog. "Oh, Ms. Kielbasa, you are looking lovely with that smile. What's that, Ms. Milk Bottle! Oh, you bad girl!"

Jeremie ran quickly to the factory to find a hole the size of the Indian Ocean. "Holy Cow," said Cassidy, catching up. The cow from before showed up and said, "You rang!" (The cow's speech was like a cow so what he said was almost like "YOOOOOOU rang!")

Jeremie was dumbfounded. The cow looked real, especially the "I'd rather not talk about it" sign, but he talked.

"I told you I wasn't crazy!" said Cassidy to a dumbstruck Jeremie.

Jeremie apologized and then went down to the scanner room. The scanners were playing video games! Cassidy nearly quickly fainted. When she awoke the scanners **(A/N: Surprise! End A/N)** talked to each other. "Holy Nightmare on Germany!" said Cassidy.

That didn't arouse them. Scanner #1 played Nintendogs; Scanner #2 played some kind of racecar game; and Scanner #3 played a sort of Harry Potter game.

**Meanwhile…**

A gas tank EXPLODED in front of Johnny 2x4 and then Nazz yelled, "DREW CAREY!" as if she was a hyped-up monkey.

Jeremie looked at the mess. "Dangflabbit," Cassidy murmured.

"How can this happen?" Yumi asked.

"Way random," murmured Odd. Jeremie slapped him upside the head. "What was that for?" Odd said, rubbing his chin.

"That's the POINT of THIS STORY!" said Jeremie.

"'Way random?' I thought that it was about many cows ripping through and attacking Sissi in a cloud of hairbrushes (A/N: I caught that off of Teki's story! End A/N)!"

Again more crickets. "What?" Odd said.

Rolf, who ganged with the group, still held the barking chicken. "R-r-ruff," it said.

The others peeled their attention away from the horrid mess and to the chicken. It looked like it would rather be out of this Kiwi-barking stupor than be here.

Jeremie was not surprised. Just then Ulrich picked Yumi up, even though she was a year older than he was, and gave her a kiss. Yumi was surprised but returned the kiss. When they broke apart, Odd giggled and guffawed. He suddenly had a video camera in his hands. "Odd, you show that video and you're toast, dude," said Ulrich, hoping that Odd wouldn't blackmail him. Odd still laughed. Rolf looked as though love is a sweet thing. "Three scenes in one day," said Rolf. "Rolf is happy yes!"

Now words would be able to describe Cassidy's reaction but, to be frank, a keyboard symbol is in order. O.O

"Holy crap," said Cassidy, trying not to say cow.

Jeremie felt the back of his neck prickle and froze. Aelita decided to surprise him by tickling the back of his neck. Just then, Courage the Cowardly Dog came in singing (A/N: You may want for help! End A/N):

"Hullabullo and Howdy-do

"Musty prawns and Timbuktu

"Yeltzy bye and Hippity-poo

"Kick him in the dishpan Hoo-hoo-hoo!"

Everyone, besides Cassidy, who was laughing up a storm, said in unison, "'Kick him in the dishpan Hoo-hoo-hoo?'"

Cassidy held her sides, still laughing.

Otis, who had been unconscious, woke up and trotted to his world. Back at the factory, Jeremie, Ulrich, Rolf, Odd, and Yumi were most confused. What was this little pink, brown, and black dog talking about? Why was the dog talking? Did Kiwi possess this kind of power?

At the mention, Kiwi trotted up to his owner, scratching his master's pant leg. "What are you doing here?" Odd said, looking down from the pink dog, over to the gray dog. He then asked, "Kiwi, can you…talk?" while scratching his dog's special spot.

Kiwi just barked like normal, answering Odd's question. "Well, he can't talk!" said Odd.

Courage said, "Of course not! He is a part of your world, and in your world, animals can't talk unless they are in a different world! Take my paw, Kiwi!" He held out a paw to Kiwi and Kiwi took it. He then had the others follow to Nowhere, Kansas. When they saw the farmyard, they all said, "Wow!"

"Cool!" said Kiwi. Surprisingly, his voice sounded like a girl's.

Shocked gasps rolled around. "See," said Courage with a sheepish grin.

"I'm hearing Kiwi, he's nothing like Barbara Weber-Scaff!" said Cassidy, accidentally giving out Kiwi's bark-artist.

"Barbara who?" asked Yumi.

"Uh…nothing!" said Cassidy, pulling on Ulrich from The Trap's voice (A/N: Elevator scene).

Jeremie looked at Cassidy. The now-dry dressed-like-Yumi girl looked half-way Marabounta.

"We may have a bigger problem!" said Jeremie.

"Let's get her to the house," said Kiwi.

Jeremie and the others, including Rolf and Cassidy, carried Cassidy to the house.

Jeremie knocked on the door. A man in his 60s-70s opened the door, yelled, "We don't want any!" and slammed the door!

"Pardon Eustace," said Courage. "He always thinks that when a stranger comes to the door, it's a salesman!"

"Maybe that's it!"

A woman came up to the door! "Oh, what lovely children! Come in! I was about to make a lovely cup of tea!"

"That's Muriel," Courage said.

The gang smiled and came in.

The gang made themselves at home. "I would like to think of my home-country!"

Everyone looked at Rolf. He just spoke a clear sentence.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Cassidy snapped out of it quickly. "Rolf, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, Cassidy, I'm doing quite well!"

Cassidy felt her stomach turn. She got up on her Marabounta-like tail and floated quickly to the upstairs bathroom.

The next thing Jeremie and the others knew a scream was heard upstairs. "SILENCE!"

Courage ran up to find out what was wrong.

"Rolf is most confused!"

Cassidy and Courage came downstairs. Cassidy felt much better. "I'm glad I got that off my chest!" she swiped some sweat off her forehead.

She looked as she did before the Marabounta caught her.

She was dressed in a white Saddlebreds shirt and blue shorts.

XANA felt so happy that he ran up to Cassidy, hugged her, and lifted her off her feet.

Cassidy felt like blushing. She giggled. "I'm so glad that I'm back to normal as well, XANA!" She read the emotion in XANA's eyes.

XANA just smiled and kissed Cassidy on the lips.

Courage smiled in a dazed happiness. Cassidy, still in the soft gentleness of XANA's hug, caressed his back. XANA was confused but liked the massage his girlfriend was giving him.

Aelita, who liked this so much, went over to Jeremie, snuggling up to him in the process. Jeremie was surprised to see the pink-haired girl cuddle, but loved it all the same for he blushed in love.

Cassidy broke apart from her boyfriend. She loved him with all her heart. She then rolled over on her back with her stomach to the floor and allowed XANA to rub _her _back. She loved a back rub from her boyfriend and from her mom, too.

"Hey, XANA," she whispered.

"Yes, sweetheart," XANA kept rubbing her back on the shoulder area.

"We've been accepted at Hogwarts," she smiled.

"We have to send the school a letter to say we accept—you and me."

"Yep, but what about the others?"

XANA looked up and asked the Lyoko teens, "Do you accept to the Hogwarts invitation."

"YES!" everyone yelled.

"Duo hasn't attacked in a long time," Aelita said. "So why not?"

"It's another adventure!" Jeremie cheered.

"Yep," Cassidy Rene' McGuire said.

"Alright, we need to send the letter. Now, where's that owl?"

"HOOT, WHO!" An owl hooted.

They saw the tawny owl. It lifted its leg, wanting the return letter. Jeremie scrawled a clean and clear "yes" to a piece of paper and tied it to the owl. The owl flew off, hooting as it flew.

"That will help keep the—" A man in velvet violet robes popped up out of nowhere, sending an easily-frightened Cassidy through the wall to the attic. She struggled but couldn't push out. She was stuck. She couldn't break free. She looked to see Computer was playing Pong the size and shape of a bulletin board, and the ball was in the shape of Courage's head. Cassidy heaved a sigh. "Silence!"

But this time, it didn't work. A pain hit her leg. "Ow!" she shrieked.

Computer laughed. "You Twit, You should know that you've been hit with Chloral hydrate!"

Cassidy gave a caught-in-a-wall shrug.

"You've been hit with a sedative," it computerized.

She then tried pulling the sedative out.

"Give up…kid," it said. "You'll fall asleep quickly if you move too much."

"I'm—stuck!" she gasped. She was panting.

"Well…kid…you'll stay stuck and fall asleep if you thrash!" it continued to play pong.

"Cassidy," shouted a voice.

"Yumi?" she wondered. The sedative was working.

"It's okay; we are getting you some reversal so hang on!" said another voice. Cassidy thought that the voice belonged to Jeremie.

Cassidy couldn't hang on any longer as she fell into the blanket of exhaustion…

She came to an hour later in Muriel and Eustace's room. Courage, who was watching over, smiled. She was awake. "I had to watch over you!" He said.

"I don't understand. What happened before?"

"After you made a hole in the ceiling, some creepy military dude hit you with a sedative, saying, 'She's a monster!'" Odd came in to tell the tale. "We convinced him otherwise that you were a 15-year-old girl and you were just jittery. We then freed you from the ceiling and carried you over to Muriel and Eustace's room. We were worried about you Empress!"

"I didn't mean to be that jittery!" Cassidy said softly.

"The only thing for you to do, Jeremie said, is to rest when you woke up. The reversal hasn't won the war on terror yet!"

Cassidy nodded. She was really tired. And every word she said took an effort. She then curled up and went to sleep…

When Cassidy woke up the next morning, the whole house was bustling with activity. She went to the kitchen. "Hey, Odd," Ulrich shouted. "Act quickly!"

She ducked as a stick of bacon whizzed by her head, missing her hair by mere inches.

There were crunching sounds and Cassidy whirled around. Odd was chewing on the piece of bacon Cassidy barely avoided.

"Thanks Ulrich," he called between bites.

"What the Harmon Exercise Crazy Karate is going on?" she asked Odd.

Odd swallowed and said, "Breakfast!"

Cassidy understood and laughed. "Okay. Hey Ulrich," she shouted playfully, "serve me up one, too!"

Another piece of bacon flew (not literally) through the air and into Cassidy's mouth.

Cassidy vigorously chewed her piece and swallowed hungrily.

Odd and Cassidy kept at it…until…

"OMELET ALERT!" Jeremie yelled from the kitchen.

Cassidy felt someone pull her down. She hoped that it wasn't another sedative for Computer to laugh at.

Someone handed her a plate. "Get ready!" breathed Aelita.

Cassidy nodded. "Okay!"

"They are coming!" shouted Jeremie.

"Hurry up, Einstein, the crowd is getting hungry!" Odd shouted.

**CASSIDY'S POV (inside Cassidy's thoughts; before Omelet Alert)**

Man that reversal took more than an hour to win the war. I slept through the night, comfy even. I wake up from one of my most weird dreams and then hear activity in the kitchen. I go downstairs to see what's the problem and I hear Ulrich in Muriel, Courage, and Eustace's kitchen going, "Hey, Odd, act Quickly!"

I don't know what's going on, so I duck, and see a brown object soaring through the air. I think that Ulrich's going all nuts on me, so I keep low and my hair is going up. The brown object just misses me by a centimeter.

I think it was Squeak crunching or something. Mom's cat, there's a long story to this, but later. I turn around and here Odd was chewing on a somewhat brown object. It was bacon. But I just felt weird. "Thanks Ulrich," he called between bites.

I then felt weirder. "What the Harmon Exercise Crazy Karate is going on!"

Odd swallowed his bacon. "Breakfast!"

Oh…now I know. I laughed. "Okay. Hey Ulrich," I yelled, feeling playful, "serve me up one, too."

Ulrich, who was hidden in the kitchen, threw another cooked piece of bacon which landed in my mouth. I chewed and swallowed.

We then played EAT THE FLYING BACON, until Jeremie's voice cut in. "OMELET ALERT!"

I thought another sedative


End file.
